Et après?
by Pikshii
Summary: Sur Terre, la liberté se résume souvent à la longueur de notre cage. Et si ce serait autre part qu’on trouverait ce bonheur absolu ? -Ceux qui se séparent sur Terre finissent toujours par se retrouver en haut… alors je t’attends, Naruto.-


**Titre:** Et après ?...

**Auteur**: Pikshii. What else ?

**Résumé:** Sur Terre, la liberté se résume souvent à la longueur de notre cage. Et si ce serait autre part qu'on trouverait ce bonheur absolu ?... -Ceux qui se séparent sur Terre finissent toujours par se retrouver en haut… alors je t'attends.-

**Disclaimer:** J'ai essayé d'obtenir les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto à coups de janken… Mais décidément je suis toujours aussi nulle à ce jeu. Donc Naruto and co. lui appartiennent toujours… (Pour l'instant ! je commence à m'améliorer aux dames alors…)

**Notes:** -_EDIT:__ corrigé, merci._

- Peut-on qualifier ce one-shot d'UA ?...

- Je trouve le début un peu guimauve et c'est fait exprès, je vous rassure... C'est vraiment pas mon genre. L'idée de ce one-shot m'est venue un soir, sur le thème d'une question qui me tourmente: mais qu'il y a t-il _après_?!... (Ce one-shot ne vise en aucun cas la religion, je précise.)

* * *

Rouge, noir, blanc.

Du sang, des cris, des pleurs.

Rouge, noir, blanc.

De la foule, du silence, le néant.

Tels sont les seuls souvenirs de Sakura Haruno, quand elle s'est réveillée près d'une cascade, dans un étrange paysage, tentant de se rappeler les évènements précédents.

Voyant que cette activité ne la menait à rien, tous sens ninja en alerte, elle se mit à identifier l'endroit où elle se trouvait, se débarrassant préalablement des pétales qui se trouvaient sur elle.

Elle n'était pas à Konoha. En tant qu'élève de Tsunade et médic-nin accompli, elle connaissait toutes les variétés de plantes qu'on trouvait à proximité de son village natal. Et celles-ci étaient… étranges. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient été inventées par un artiste fou… Un coup de pinceau par là, du bleu par ici… Une forme ronde d'un côté et des formes carrées de l'autre… Celle-ci plongera dans la cascade, et celle là grimpera à l'arbre aux formes généreuses… C'était vraiment un paysage hors du commun mais, mine de rien, ce n'était pas désagréable, surtout avec leurs couleurs apaisantes.

Elle ne reconnaissait que quelques spécimens, toutes des fleurs, qui bizarrement se trouvaient à ses pieds, regroupées en bouquets. Il y en avait de toutes variétés et de toutes couleurs : des rouges, des roses, des jaunes… mais un seul bouquet attira vraiment son attention : de belles roses d'un blanc éclatant. Elle adorait ces fleurs… Pour elle, la rose représentait l'amour, la passion, le sentiment le plus fort qu'il n'y ait jamais eu sur Terre… Quant à sa couleur, le blanc, représentait la pureté, l'égoïsme, un parti neutre à la capacité de s'adapter à n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi…

Des sentiments complètement opposés mais se rassemblant le temps d'une fleur.

Sa main s'approcha, avant même que son cerveau ait pu réagir. Elle effleura une de ces roses et une vague de chaleur l'envahit. C'était des rires… Une complicité… un bonheur commun…

Mais à qui appartenaient-ils ?

Elle n'était pas en terrain ennemi. Elle était seule, il n'y avait personne dans son champ de vision mais elle sentait des présences au loin, dont une qui se rapprochait imperceptiblement. Pourtant elle ne sentait pas de chakra dans leurs veines… Elle détectait plutôt leur sorte d'aura. Oui, ils émanaient une aura apaisante, comme pour éloigner les larmes, la tristesse et les mœurs…

En temps normal, ce monde trop dénué de méchanceté aurait attiré la méfiance des shinobi, habitués à voir la guerre, le sang de leurs compagnons coulant sur leurs mains, les traités de paix ne tenant qu'à un fil… mais Sakura se sentait vidée et fatiguée et, ne pouvant plus formuler de pensées correctes, se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne se doutait pas que c'était en grande partie à cause de cet étrange parfum qui régnait dans l'air, semblant effacer toutes peurs et toutes craintes…

Mais la présence qu'elle avait détectée plus tôt la fit se redresser.

- Sandaime-sama ?!

--

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, pourquoi elle était là et pourquoi elle rencontrait soudainement le troisième Hokage, mort il y a plus de deux ans mais c'était mieux comme ça, et accepta la main de Sarutobi afin de se relever.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de monde à rencontrer... mais qu'importe? Ici, le temps ne semblait plus compter et les journées étaient comme éternelles, tout comme ce soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel…

--

A une heure de l'après midi, le soleil était haut dans le ciel à Konoha. Il n'y avait aucun nuage mais pourtant le soleil était comme voilé par une tristesse infinie.

Et c'était au cimetière du village que régnait cet énorme nuage invisible à l'œil nu.

On pouvait apercevoir des centaines de tombes côte à côte ; on aurait dit que ce cimetière ne suffisait pas à contenir tous les morts qui s'y accumulaient.

A cette heure ci, l'endroit était désert. Il y avait juste un jeune homme, accroupi dans l'herbe, devant une tombe nouvellement creusée. Sa chevelure était d'or, faisant contraste au côté sombre de l'endroit, alors que ses yeux bleu océan semblaient vides.

Plus loin, à l'entrée du cimetière, on pouvait apercevoir une autre silhouette qui s'avançait prudemment, intimant à un gros chien blanc de le laisser seul.

--

Kiba marchait d'un pas lent vers son ami. Il savait ce qu'endurait actuellement Naruto et ne voulait pas le brusquer, même s'il ne supportait pas le voir dans cet état.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'a présent il était juste derrière le blond. Les trajets paraissent si courts lorsque l'on y pense pas…

« Trop tard pour faire demi-tour », pensa t-il.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

- Ca fait combien de temps ?...

- …Deux semaines trois jours et quatre heures…

Naruto avait parlé d'une voix sourde, ce qui fit frissonner son ami. Décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à cet aspect de la personnalité de la tornade blonde. Celui-ci venait juste de déposer un bouquet de roses blanches près de la stèle ; il avait oublié qu'il les tenait serrées entre ses mains.

Il savait que Sakura adorait ces fleurs. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle voie qu'il s'en rappelait… Elle avait beau l'avoir dit dans un souffle pendant qu'ils passaient devant la boutique des Yamanaka, Cette information était restée gravée dans son esprit.

Toujours utile pour un futur rendez-vous avec elle, hein ? Il soupira. Il avait toujours du mal à penser que ce fameux rendez-vous n'aura plus jamais lieu…

Il dégagea la main de son ami et baissa ses yeux sur la stèle.

A force, il la connaissait par cœur, des fleurs l'entourant au marbre qui la composait.

Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur sa tombe, il pouvait apercevoir le visage de son amie, souriant… et qui maintenant était sous ses pieds.

- Non, je veux dire, ça fait combien de temps que tu es assis là ? C'est un de tes rares jours de congés et…

Tiens, il était encore là lui ? Quoi qu'avec son odeur _particulière_ qu'on sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde, on ne pouvait pas le louper.

Perdant le fil du texte incompréhensible récité par Kiba, Naruto le coupa.

- C'est quoi cette question ? Je ne compte pas les heures pour elle.

Kiba venait juste de remarquer à quel point les paroles de Naruto étaient explicites. Mais en même temps que restait-il à cacher ? Tout le monde avait compris que Sakura n'était pas qu'une coéquipière pour Naruto. Il ne l'aimait pas comme sa moitié, comme on pourrait le penser ; plutôt comme une sœur. Une sœur à protéger, une sœur à aimer… une sœur qui veillait constamment sur lui. C'était lui qui l'avait sortie du gouffre après le départ de Sasuke … C'était lui qui la faisait sourire quand ses joues étaient rougies par les pleurs.

- Naruto..., Kiba inspira afin de se calmer. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son ami ; pas aujourd'hui. Tu sais bien que Sakura ne souhaiterait pas que tu pourrisses ici, juste devant sa tombe. Dès que tu n'as pas de missions, tu viens ici. Quand tu n'as pas faim, tu viens ici. Quand tu n'as pas sommeil, tu viens ici. Rappelle-moi depuis combien de jours tu n'as pas mangé convenablement ! Rappelle-moi depuis combien de jours tu n'as pas dormi plus de trois heures ! Rappelle-moi depuis combien de jours tu t'enfermes dans ta bulle, seul, avec pour seule activité, te lamenter sur ton sort ?! Tu te rends comptes que tu te tues à petit feu en prenant Sakura comme seule coupable ?! Tu penses vraiment que c'est ça qu'elle aurait voulu ?!

Kiba soupira : Il ne voulait pas, mais il l'avait fait. Il avait crié sur son ami qui était déjà un pied dans le vide… Il avait même hurlé ce qu'il pensait.

Un long silence inconfortable suivit ses paroles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kiba se demandait même si Naruto respirait encore ; il fut soulagé quand une des mains de celui-ci se crispa.

Il fut soulagé de voir que Naruto était encore vivant (les crises cardiaques arrivent toujours quand on s'y attends le moins), mais il fut surtout soulagé de voir que Naruto réagissait enfin. Il ne savait pas si le blond allait lui crier dessus, avec le même ton qu'il avait employé, où bien s'il allait enfin réaliser qu'on apercevait petit à petit les os de ses bras.

Mais ce fut Kiba qui décida de briser ce silence pesant, n'ayant pas la patience que son ami daigne d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Aller, viens, je t'invite à Ichiraku.

Naruto fixa longuement la main que son ami lui tendait, puis finit par s'y hisser, ce qui fit sourire le brun.

Et ils partirent, laissant la tombe de Sakura, couverte de bouquets de toutes sortes et parsemée de pétales tout fraîchement tombés des cerisiers qui s'envolèrent avec la brise.

Après tout, Naruto n'avait pas à s'en faire… Qui sait, peut-être que Sakura est plus heureuse dans l'au-delà.

_Tout finit sur Terre et tout recommence en haut…_

_Naruto, je t'attendrais._


End file.
